Three for One
by Lil Knucklez
Summary: Three girls: Rangiku Matsumoto, Rikku and Ibuki are on a hunt for love and they all want one person that caught their heart: Sonic the Hedgehog. They find out they love Sonic and it ends up a rowdy and crazy showdown for these three. Who will have Sonic's heart? SonicxRangiku SonicxIbuki SonicxRikku! Ratings may change.
1. Affection

Three For One

Chapter 1: Affection

**Author Note: After I've done Ninja and her Hedgehog story with Sonicxibuki a comedy story. I had a nice idea in mind. I'm going to be adding Ibuki, Rikku and even Rangiku Matsumoto in the story but they will do whatever it takes to get Sonic even if they need to fight each other for it.**

**Anyway sit back, get your popcorn and sodas ready because this is going to be one heck of a comedy story as it's going to be. Oh this is my second comedy story by the way. Anyway, let's get right to the story then shall we…**

The sun is shining as bright as always will be. The sky was beautiful and the cool breeze blowing to the beautiful day. Also the birds were chirping to this day enjoying the day as well the civilians were enjoying life and this beautiful and peaceful day so far.

_During out of the open…_

Rikku the treasure hunter with the group of girls who called themselves: Y.R.P with Yuna and Paine. They travel to place to place searching the treasure and to discover it's secret. Right now Rikku who is in her room stuck in boredom. She had nothing else to do but all she can do is sit in her room waiting for a mission or if there's another treasure to find or to be discovered.

"Ugh I'm bored. There's got to be something I can do to fade my boredom away" Rikku said out of frustration

Rikku lay back on her bed looking up to the ceiling. Also she's is still and still is trying to find the right guy to love her, comfort her, hold her, make her feel happy and know how to make a girl smile.

"I'm sick of being single, I want a guy who's good looking, handsome, knows how to make a girl smile and show her a good time" Rikku stated

Rikku turn her body to her right and sighed out of sadness. She then notice a newspaper to her side so she picks up the newspaper and flip on some pages until all of sudden she paused and noticed someone in the newspaper.

"What's this… The hero of the world named: Sonic the Hedgehog defeated Eggman countless times and save the world countless time. Sonic here who had stopped a giant robot rampaging the city with his unbelievable talent and skills to defeat the robot and save the city led by Dr. Ivo Eggman himself to this situation but however our hero was in the neighborhood and stop the robot menace and save the day"

After reading all of this, Rikku glanced at the picture of Sonic who poses a big smile on his face smiling at the cameras and the civilians.

"Mmm he's so dreamy and handsome. I didn't know he wears clothes now, I wonder if he's single because this single hot babe is coming for her knight and shining armor for his princess" Rikku said in joy

Rikku puts down the newspaper and getting herself ready to meet Sonic in person to claim him as her own.

_Somewhere…_

The beautiful Rangiku Matsumoto was in her apartment watching TV. She had on a white buttoned t-shirt, tight blue denim jean pants and white small socks on. She flipped through channel after channel and was very pissed off. She could not find a right guy that will give her love, compassion and honesty. All the men she had met just want her for her body and that's it. Rangiku got tired of all of it and still search for love.

"Men men men men men! They just want sex and won't love me. Such perves and pathetic human beings. I just want love and loyalty plus honesty. I can't even find myself a right guy, I know I won't be dating my friends it'll ruin our friendship. Either way, I know that guy is out there somewhere and I'll find him" Rangiku stated

As Rangiku continue on flipping channels but suddenly, she stopped for a moment until she laid her eyes on the talk show called: Life the host Jillian Phillips.

"Huh I haven't heard this show. I better best watch it then" Rangiku said glancing on the television

"Hello and welcome back to the show. My guest at this time he's a hero and saved the world countless times, fought off against Dr. Eggman countless times and giving the people hope when there is a major threat to the world. Please welcome my guest and give a big warm welcome to the show: Sonic the Hedgehog" Jillian announced with a big smile

The crowd applauds proudly and happily when they see Sonic the Hedgehog making an entrance. He wore a tuxedo with a blue tie and wearing dressed shoes. Rangiku had her jaw drop glancing at Sonic in a suit looking very dashing.

"Rrrrgh he is so damn handsome meow" Rangiku complimented seductively

"Sonic, how are you and you look so handsome with that tuxedo" Jillian complimented

"Why thank you Jillian and thank you for having me here. It's a honor to be part of your show and plus I decided to dress up classy to show my respect and support to this show. Again thank you for having me" Sonic responded smiling happily

"So Sonic how is life with you. What have you been doing all this time?"

"The usual, relax, hang out with friends, travel around the world, beating up Eggman's robot and kicking Eggman's egg-butt when he plots his ridiculous evil schemes to get rid of me and plan world domination but it's not going to happen when I'm around"

"That's wonderful. Sonic have you got a girlfriend at this time?"

"Hmm… No I do not exactly I'm currently single at this time Jillian. I'm not looking for a relationship I'm just being Sonic the hedgehog. The old Sonic the hedgehog who is cocky, arrogant, annoying and selfish is long gone. I'm a changed hedgehog now for your information"

"Wow really so you matured yourself I see correct?"

"Of course Jillian I look myself in the mirror thinking of the bad things I have done to my friends and hurting their feelings. I had a bad feeling that they do not respect me anymore. So I uh… Cut all ties with my friends and just go solo and be to myself. I still respect my friends but I'm giving them their space in peace and not to annoy them ever again"

"So you really did changed Sonic. This isn't you but you've done a wonderful job maturing yourself for all these years"

"Exactly so I usually just play Call of Duty, riding my extreme gear, go out on my runs and also explore new places I have not seen before"

"Can I ask you a question Sonic?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Some of the men out there who just like to get woman only for their body knowing how good looking they are but never give them any love, respect and loyalty. Can I get your opinion and what is it that you see in woman?"

"That's a good question Jillian. You see most the men out there just like to have a booty call for the woman's body like hit it and quit it. But know this some of the men aren't like that, they treat woman with respect, honesty, loyalty, compassion and of course the most: love. That's what true love is and true love means that they're your main priority and will do anything for them to protect her, comfort her, love her, cherish her, support her and love her whatever it means necessary. I don't care about the woman's body only I care for is the personality, beauty, independent, trust, loyal, respect, compassion and all of that. You should always remember that everyone who are watching out there worldwide of course. To all the woman who are watching out there, they are beautiful in the outside and gorgeous on the outside always remember that"

Every began applauding to Sonic with those truthful words same goes to Jillian nodding her head knowing Sonic is speaking the truth. Rangiku watching this made her smile and burst a tear from her right eye from Sonic truthful words.

"He's right, he is definitely right" Rangiku said in joy

"Sonic that's got to be the truthful words I've ever heard" Jillian said

"Besides Jillian no one is perfect, everyone is different. We're just people that's all. Only the matter is to be yourself, don't pretend to be someone who you're not. Be yourself and live freely, forget that haters think about you, be yourself and enjoy your life" Sonic added

"You're definitely right Sonic the Hedgehog and I thank you for those powerful comments"

"You're welcome"

We're going to take a commercial break we'll be right back"

Afterwards, Rangiku soon begin to feel fondle and attached to Sonic.

"Sonic is sure a honest and a respectable hedgehog. That is my right guy I've been searching for all this time. We'll time to go find him and make him be mine. I hope he's looking for a girlfriend somehow" Rangiku said

Rangiku gets up from the couch and then gets ready for Sonic. She put on some perfume on for Sonic. She also then unbuttons her shirt to show her cleavage wearing a black bra under it.

"This should get his attention. Here I come Sonic, momma's coming for you" Rangiku said in confidence

_Meanwhile, the village…_

A single kunoichi ninja named Ibuki sat on a roof with her head laying onto her hands thinking on something. She sighed and looking up at the sky.

"*Sigh* I just wish I have a boyfriend already, I would he could me tightly and make me feel so happy. Alex and I broke up and there is no way I will ever go out with a guy like him again" Ibuki said in sadness

Ibuki soon start to think for a moment until something pop up in her head. She then remembers meeting someone she felt attached to.

"Oh that's right, I do remember this hedgehog named: Sonic. He is so cute and handsome. Yeah he sure can make me smile, I want him right now. I'm going to find him and have him as my boyfriend and I'll be the luckiest girl ever!" Ibuki said prompting herself up

She had a big smile on her face.

"Look out you handsome hedgehog, Ibuki is coming for that good loving that you have in you" Ibuki said before dashing off to her house

_Later, at Station Square…_

The city was quiet and peaceful. Sonic had his own apartment as he got out of the shower. Sonic reach on over to the table and picks up the remote, he then turn on his radio and playing the song **Chingy – Pullin Me Back**. Sonic got himself ready as he put on his black sleeveless shirt, baggy blue cargo pants with dark blue designs to his right leg with two side pockets to his left leg and wearing black extreme gear shoes. Sonic also put on his black fingerless gloves on with his logo on each glove even putting on his extreme gear glasses onto his forehead.

Sonic walk over to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of soda from the fridge. He grabs his keys and then head on out and locking the door. Sonic took a walk throughout the city. He then start listening to his IPod while walking with his headphones in his ear getting to his destination.

Sonic then head over to skate shop since he brought his skateboard with him. Sonic purchase a neck deck for his skateboard. His new deck with blue flames onto it and looking too clean. Sonic left out the skate shop with a neck deck onto his skateboard. Sonic decided to go to the skating rank until he was encountered by a kunoichi ninja coming out of nowhere wearing a grey t-shirt, denim pants with a wallet chain onto her left side and black shoes. She ran up to Sonic with a smile on her face.

"Hi Sonic!" Ibuki greeted

Sonic look puzzled seeing Ibuki as he doesn't remember seeing her before.

"Do you remember me?" Ibuki asked in joy

"Um… No I do not I'm sorry who are you?" Sonic responded

"We've met at a cruise ship when I was fighting a guy named: Rufus one on one when you were on commentary"

"Oh that's right, you're that ninja kunoichi chick right. Ibuki is it"

"That's me baby, are you doing anything later"

"Um no why"

"Why don't we head go somewhere where you and me can make out and do something freaky just the two of us"

"Thanks but I'm going to have to pass. I'm not looking for a relationship at this time"

"What oh come on Sonic, I'll let you squeeze and smack my ass whenever you like. I'll even grind on you whenever you want and you can do whatever you want to me"

"Again no and I'm cool with that thank you. See you around Ibuki"

Sonic pass by Ibuki and walk to his destination. Ibuki shook her head and smiled.

"Oh you're playing hard to get, it turns me on when you're playing hard to get my love. I'll do whatever it takes to make you mine" Ibuki said following Sonic

While Sonic walk to the skating rink, he was stopped by a certain blonde female chick with a smile on her face looking into his eyes.

"Oh my goodness Sonic it's so good to meet you in person" Rikku smiled

"Um and you are…"

"Oh silly me my name is Rikku pleasure to meet you Sonic. Are you looking for a good time sweetie?"

"No"

"I know a place where it's just the two of us enjoying the moment quietly in peace"

"I know what you're up to and I'm rejecting that offer and I am not looking for a relationship Rikku sorry"

"Y-you're not?"

"No I'm not I'm going to remain single. That's a very generous offer from you but I'll pass. It was nice meeting you by the way"

Sonic continue to walk leaving Rikku heartbroken. She snap out of her head and had a smile on her face.

"Oh you'll be mine baby just wait and see. I'll show what you're looking for" Rikku said following Sonic with a smile

Sonic was close to the skating rink until someone caught his attention.

"Hey honey"

Sonic turn around and see the orange hair female companion with large breasts showing her cleavage which guys go crazy. She was a total bombshell walking over to Sonic sexily and pressing her body against Sonic who is against the wall.

"Well well well we got a handsome hedgehog here looking so damn fine" Rangiku seductively complimented

"Uh hi um…"

"Oh I didn't introduce myself my name is Rangiku, Rangiku Matsumoto"

"Oh pleasure to meet you Ms. Matsumoto"

"Please call me Rangiku handsome and you're looking so damn fine with that handsome outfit of yours sugar"

"Um… Thank you I guess and you're pressing your breasts against me"

"I know, are you lost handsome"

"No I'm just heading to the right way. I know where I'm going"

"Oh sorry I asked sweetie"

"It's ok"

"So are you looking for someone like a woman perhaps?"

"Um I don't think so why you asked"

"Let's just say you got the right girl to make you feel happy. You got the right one right here if you're looking for a girlfriend because I'm the girl you're looking for handsome"

"Generous but no I'm declining the offer Rangiku so I'm sorry"

"What come on Sonic, I'll let you fondle with my breasts and you can do anything you want to them"

"Sorry I'll pass"

Sonic pass by Rangiku leaving her behind. She then glared down to Sonic but instead she begin to smile.

"Oh he's playing hard to get, I like a challenge. Also I won't stop until I have Sonic into my arms and smothered him with kisses and his face to my large breasts" Rangiku said with a smile

Sonic headed into a nearby store to pick a few items, three of the female ladies followed Sonic secretly inside and eyeing of Sonic. Sonic was looking for something particular. As soon the ladies making their own move to Sonic until Sonic sense it and turns around seeing Rangiku, Ibuki and Rikku in front of them.

"What the… You three followed me?" Sonic questioned

"Yeah I want to be my handsome. We're be like the next Mr and Mrs. Smith" Rikku responded in joy causing Rangiku and Ibuki to glare at her

"Not uh what do you think, Sonic is going to be with me we have so much in common" Ibuki barked only getting the glares from Rangiku and Rikku

"Oh no you don't girlfriend Sonic is my and he's going to be with me"

"No way he's mine so you better stay away from him bitch"

"Hold on ladies, we all know what Sonic wants"

"And what's that?" Rikuu and Ibuki including Sonic asked

"Sonic wants me, that's right I'm beautiful, smart, gorgeous, good looking, every men's dream, smart, outgoing and of course sexy. Sonic is coming with me are you baby?" Rangiku informed looking at Sonic seductively

"Hit the road you hold hag, Sonic is mine and you dumb ladies is not going to take him away from me" Rikku scowled

"I don't think so girl, Sonic is going to be with me and he's mine not yours" Ibuki barked

"He's mine"

"NO MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE"

"MINE"

"MINE"

While Ibuki and Rikku were fussing at each other, Sonic took the chance to leave but was stopped by Rangiku pressing herself onto Sonic pinning Sonic against the wall.

"So handsome, why don't we leave these two hating woman and go somewhere romantic" Rangiku cooed

"I… Uh…" Sonic stuttered

Rangiku was about to make her move on Sonic until Rikku and Ibuki noticed Rangiku just about to make her move on Sonic so they stopped her.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MAN!" Ibuki and Rikku shouted angrily the same time but they glared at each other in anger

"Oh no sweetheart, Sonic's mine so you two ladies go run along and let me and my man now go on an romantic date" Rangiku hissed linking onto Sonic's arm lovingly caught Sonic by surprise

"What hold on wait a minute I didn't say anything" Sonic convinced

"Oh baby you don't need to say a word, your eyes told me what you want and I'm going to give it to you now let's go on our romantic date and I'll give you all the love that you long desired for"

"_She did not just say that_" Sonic thought in embarrassment in front of everyone looking

"GET AWAY FROM HIM BITCH" Ibuki yelled

"Yeah get away from him" Rikku agreed

"No c'mon baby let's go"

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Ibuki run to Rangiku and kicks her in the face let going Sonic and collapsed to the ground. Rangiku was shock about getting struck and got to her boiling point.

"Oh no you didn't, you messed with the wrong woman sister!" Rangiku hissed angrily

Rangiku prompts herself and punches Ibuki to the face. Ibuki got to her boiling point also and glared at Rangiku.

"Oh it's on now bitch" Ibuki threatened

Ibuki then try roundhouse kicked Rangiku but luckily Rangiku dodge the attack but only it hit Rikku smacking her face with the kick spinning in the air to the ground. Rikku gasped as everyone including Sonic watch and create the scene all this time.

"Now you've done it whore" Rikku hissed

And so the three woman then start fighting over Sonic brutally fighting who will win Sonic's heart. This was the perfect time for Sonic to make his escape which he did to get out of the scene. The male were cheering for these three woman as the fight continues on. They were fussing, yelling and hitting back at each other. While fighting they notice Sonic left the store which had them stop fighting and glare at each other.

"SEE WHAT YOU DID" Rangiku, Rikku and Ibuki hissed at each other

"What I did, you try to make your move on my Sonic" Ibuki argued

"Your Sonic! You mean my Sonic, he is mine and he only loves me so he's my man" Rangiku hissed

"Girl go back with your ugly ex-boyfriend. Sonic is my man and no one is going to take him away from me" Rikku countered

"Easy for you to say, I won't rest until I have Sonic but if you two ugly girls try to get with my man then it's going to set it off between the three of us to get Sonic"

"Oh I'm looking forward to it, I will beat you ladies down and have Sonic all to myself"

"Not until I beat you two first to get Sonic"

"Not if I do" Ibuki barked

There was moment of silence and they turn their backs at each other leaving out of the store and this was now a big competition for these three ladies which one will have Sonic into their arms. The war for their lovely hedgehog has soon to begun.

**There goes my first chapter of the story everyone! Yes the war between these three ladies: Rikku, Ibuki and Rangiku Matsumoto have set to begin. Which one who will have Sonic for themselves to win his heart. This going to be one heck of a funny fight. Stay tuned for the next chapter everybody and please Read and Review.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	2. Heat

Chapter 2: Heat

Rangiku walk away from Rikku and Ibuki also they even went to their separate ways. Rangiku was pissed for Rikku and Ibuki ruined her move to gain Sonic's heart to be hers and also she's pissed off that it's a war with three of them and it's just only getting started. Rangiku was steamy hot, murmuring about this and that about Rikku and Ibuki ruining her moment with Sonic.

While she tries to cool off, Rangiku soon notice two couples are having a special date. This made Rangiku had a daydream about herself and Sonic.

_Rangiku's Daydream…_

_Rangiku is on her romantic date with Sonic having a romantic dinner with some wine. They were looking at each other in the eyes and Rangiku was in her own world finally having the man of her dreams happily._

"_Sonic, you are so sexy and handsome. I love you sonny bear" Rangiku said lovingly_

"_And I love you too my Rangiku pie" Sonic responded lovingly_

_The two got a little closer, puckering their lips and ready themselves for a passionate kiss. Soon as Rangiku is about to kiss her beloved boyfriend on the lips until suddenly someone stopped her._

"_Rangiku… RANGIKU!"_

_End of Rangiku's Daydream…_

Rangiku puckered her lips but she opens her eyes seeing Toshiro looking at her with a concerned look on his face even his arms were crossed waiting for Rangiku. Rangiku quickly snapped out of her daydream trance knowing she was embarrassed by now by the look on the citizen's faces staring at her.

"What were you doing?" Toshiro asked suspiciously

"I uh… I was um…" Rangiku stuttered

"I'll ask again what were you doing?"

"Ok you got me I was daydreaming about some guy I'm in love with"

"Is it Renji"

"No"

"Ichigo"

"No someone else and not even the friends we all knew"

"I see. So who's this guy, is it that same guy at the flower shop where you took a soul pill to handle things and she fell in love with the guy at the shop?"

"What no way not him Toshiro and I don't want to tell you"

"Oh you're going to tell me or else I'll tell and let everyone know you got yourself embarrassed while you daydream in front of everyone. I have the picture to prove it including a video"

"You wouldn't"

"Oh yes I would"

"… Fine I'll tell you who I was daydreaming about"

"Good so I'll ask that question again. Who did you daydream about?"

"It's the Hedgehog named: Sonic the Hedgehog"

"Did you say Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Yes I did, I'm in love with Sonic the Hedgehog I even met him in person walking by when I first heard of him and seen him on TV. He was a guest at a show call Life"

"That television show, wow you could be very stubborn"

"Now I'm serious and to be honest Sonic is like everything to me. He explained about relationship and woman all over the world which were so true and he knows what he wants and I know what I want. We have a lot in common and he sure looks so damn handsome with that tuxedo he wore to that show"

"A lot of common huh, so you want to be his baby mother or something"

"NO! Not like that, to be in his life. Have a great family, great kids and a wonderful life"

"Now it makes since"

"Now you're getting it, but these two unsophisticated bitches want Sonic and I'm not going to let that happen. They're in love with Sonic too and it's a war between the three of us and it's not going to be pretty"

"Good luck with your efforts to win Sonic's heart you'll need it"

"Thank you and now can you excuse me I'm going to plan on how to make Sonic to be mine"

Rangiku walk away from Toshiro who shook his head watching Rangiku leaving.

"It's going to be very ugly for her" Toshiro murmured

_Somewhere around the area…_

Sonic return back to his apartment locking his door behind him. He then head on over to the kitchen getting a bottle of water from the fridge, opening the cap and takes a sip of his bottle. Sonic begin thinking about the three girls who fought over him and knew this isn't over.

"Man those girls sure want me for themselves and fighting over me. They won't stop until one of them has me" Sonic explained himself

Sonic get on his laptop to check on his emails. After that, he went on Facepage (_Facebook parody_) and checking his notifications also he had a friend request not one but three of them. He sees the list and they were from Rangiku, Rikku and Ibuki. Sonic's eyes went wide of shock and knew this was just the beginning of their war of who is going to have Sonic's heart.

"My goodness they really do want me, I got to keep an eye out for them because I'm not looking for a relationship I just want to remain single until I'm ready to have a relationship" Sonic explained

Sonic decides not to accept their request yet so he just only logs out instead of rejecting their request. Sonic then hear a phone ring which it came from his pocket knowing it his cell phone. Sonic pulls out the cell phone out of his pocket sees the caller I.D. which it is Ichigo. Sonic pressed the dial button and answers his call.

"Hey Ichigo" Sonic greeted

"_What's up Sonic, how you been lately?_" Ichigo responded

"Nothing much exactly just had a weird day"

"_Care to tell me man_"

"Well I had like three girls fighting over me today"

"_Really wow that's cool. What're their names exactly?_"

"Ibuki, Rikku and Rangiku"

"_Wait Rangiku likes you_"

"Yeah you know her"

"_Of course she's a friend of mine I'm shock that she likes you_"

"I know right and they won't rest until one of them has me"

"_Look like you got yourself a little harem war with those three girls that really want you_"

"You have no idea plus I know you knew Rangiku don't tell her that you knew me and we're friends"

"_Don't worry I won't you have my word_"

"Thank you"

_Ichigo's residence…_

"Don't worry I won't you have my word" Ichigo responded with a smile

"_Thank you_" Sonic said with relief

During the phone conversation with Sonic. Rangiku and Orihime arrived to Ichigo's room to see Ichigo they saw Ichigo is on the phone.

"Ichigo who is that on the phone?" Rangiku asked

"Just a friend that's all" Ichigo quickly responded

"Just a friend, who is it are you talking to on the phone"

"Ichigo… ichigo…" Sonic called

"Let me call you right back Sonic"

Ichigo realized he said Sonic's name in front of Rangiku and covered his mouth in shock. Thus this made Rangiku squealed in joy and shock to hear Ichigo announced Sonic's name.

"You knew Sonic?" Rangiku asked

"Um… Uh no that's not Sonic on the phone. Just a random name that I random called" Ichigo lied

"Uh huh I'm not buying it, you knew Sonic so you will tell me everything. Second hand over the phone to me right now"

"No"

"Give me the phone"

"I said no"

"Ok if you won't give me the phone then I'll have to do this"

Rangiku start to unbutton her shirt showing much of her cleavage causing Ichigo to freeze. Rangiku smooch her lips with a seductive look on her face and begin to jiggle her breasts a little to ease up the sensation for Ichigo. Ichigo was now hypnotized but he snapped out of it not trying to be fooled with Rangiku's seductions.

"I'm not giving you this phone to talk to Sonic" Ichigo argued

"Oh really, what happens if I do this"

Rangiku takes off her shirt and now she's going to unhook her bra causing Ichigo to sweat nervously, Ichigo doing all he can to not resist Rangiku's seductions. Ichigo sweated so much not resisting to Rangiku but to Rangiku she had another trick on her sleeve that cause her to smile.

"I'm not going to this phone Rangiku, there is nothing you can do" Ichigo said firmly

"Oh is that right" Rangiku questioned in a seductive tone

"That's right"

"Ok now time for round three"

Rangiku led her bra strap to slide a little which had Ichigo to have a nosebleed. Rangiku was about to take off her bra a little but Ichigo couldn't resist no longer at this rate.

"Damn damn damn damn damn I can't take it anymore, here take the phone if you show me your breasts some more" Ichigo said handling the phone

"Thank you sweetie and you've been played now I can talk to Sonic" Rangiku confessed

"Shit"

_To Sonic's apartment…_

"Ichigo… Ichigo are you there?" Sonic questioned

"_Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii Sonic_" the female voice lovingly greeted

"Who's this?"

"_It's your baby Rangiku honey_"

"What the… Don't tell me that Ichigo gave you his phone to talk to me"

"_Of course baby I did something that would made Ichigo give me the phone. So what are you doing, are you looking at my sexy picture since I sent you a request at Facepage_"

"No but I got two more requests from the two girls that you fought against"

"_Ain't that a bitch, looks like they won't give up and neither will I. Don't worry honey, They won't stop our love_"

"I already told you I'm not looking for a relationship. I'm pretty sure I'm not playing hard to get too so don't you dare think about it Rangiku. Besides you girls are too crazy and I don't want to be part of your drama and the craziness. I'll tell you this once: Leave me alone"

"_I can't honey, I love you Sonic and I'll do anything for you to win your heart_"

"What anything you say"

"_Yes anything baby anything for you_"

"I told you I'm not interested in you or neither of the other girls that wanted me. I told you before not looking for a relationship. You all can try whatever but it won't change my mind"

"_Oh we will see to that handsome, I will have your heart and your love. Muah talk to you later baby I love you_"

Sonic hangs up the phone shaking his head now it's going to get real crazy.

"Oh I'm not going to give my heart out to either of these girls knowing how lovestruck crazy they are it's not going to happen" Sonic said sincerely

_Back to Ichigo's place…_

"So was that Sonic the Hedgehog on the phone?" Orihime asked in curiosity

"Of course and I will have his love and heart because I'm going to give him the best time ever when we're alone" Rangiku lovingly responded

"*Chuckle* Good luck with that" Ichigo murmured

"What was that?"

"Nothing *smiles*"

**There goes the second chapter of this story everybody. Rangiku will not take no for an answer and will have Sonic in her arms with love and passion. Find out on the next chapter for Rangiku, Rikku and Ibuki what is going to happen. Read and Review everybody.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	3. Let the Games Begin

Chapter 3: Let the Games Begin

_The next day…_

Sonic performing tricks with his skateboard in the skateboard rink. He perform kick flips, 360 turns and also incredible tricks onto the pipe even grinding on the rail. Sonic was enjoying himself skateboard for entertainment. During his skateboard tricks and rail grinding, he was unaware when Ibuki was walking pass the Skateboard rink with her friend Sarai.

While they were having their girl talk until Sarai spotted Sonic skateboarding.

"Hey Ibuki isn't that Sonic the Hedgehog guy you've been talking about" Sarai pointed

"WHAT REALLY!" Ibuki squealed

Sarai was right all along, Sonic is skateboard in the Skateboard rink performing new tricks. Ibuki watch Sonic performing in awe and love. She sighed lovingly watching how excellent Sonic perform the skateboard tricks.

"*Sigh* He's so dreamy" Ibuki complimented lovingly

After Sonic perform another tricks and just is about to make another trick after doing a kick flip. Sonic soon notices Ibuki looking at him lovingly which brought him in surprise.

"Oh hell no it's Ibuki I gotta get out of here" Sonic murmured

Sonic takes his skateboard and makes a run for it until Ibuki notices.

"Where are you going baby, Ibuki just want some love" Ibuki asked before chasing him on foot

Sonic took off running from Ibuki losing here into downtown. Sonic took the alley but he wasn't aware that Ibuki followed Sonic throughout the rooftops. Sonic turn to his right to the direction but was pounce by Ibuki jumping on top of Sonic pinning him down to the ground.

"Hey baby did you miss me?" Ibuki teased

"No let go of me" Sonic demanded

"That'll ruin our moment that we're going to have together"

"Oh no…"

"Oh yeah baby time for some kissing baby now pucker up its kissy time"

"No no NO!"

Ibuki giggle lovingly then she had start kissing Sonic on the lips catching Sonic by surprise. Ibuki then smothered Sonic with kisses all over his face lovingly with passion and love showing her feelings to Sonic.

"*Smooch* Mwah mwah mwah mwah mwah oh Sonic I love you so much that I just want to smother you with kisses all day muah" Ibuki cooed while smothering Sonic with multiple kisses

Seven minutes pass for the brief moment for their romantic moment. Ibuki had continue to smother kisses on Sonic's face and neck plus three passionate kisses on his lips. Sonic's face was covered by Ibuki's lipstick showing how much of the kisses she had give to him. Ibuki got close to Sonic and was going to deliver another fourth kiss on the lips passionately until someone had stopped her.

"YOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SONIC"

Ibuki look back and sees an angered Rikku with her arms crossed with a anger expression on her face.

"Oh it's you you're too late Rikku, Sonic is mine now" Ibuki barked

"I don't think so not without a fight, Sonic is mine and he will be my man" Rikku countered

"He is my man, I have the kisses to prove it and second you're not going to take him away from me"

Ibuki got off of Sonic and confront Rikku. They start to fuss out on each other shouting, cussing and arguing who's going to have Sonic for their own. Sonic prompts himself up to his feet, picks up his skateboard and make his escape. Sonic look back if neither Ibuki nor Rikku were following him right now.

When Sonic did not know that Rangiku was in front of him, she extended spreading her arms out and Sonic did not look to his direction so he accidently bump into Rangiku and Rangiku sweep Sonic by hugging him lovingly and tight. Sonic look to his front and sees Rangiku smiling lovingly at Sonic.

"I knew you were going to come to this direction my love" Rangiku purred

"Oh great it's Rangiku again. Let me go" Sonic commanded politely

"Oh no handsome, I got you where I wanted. I followed you here since you was running away from that Ninja girl going after you. Now you got away from her and I know damn sure that she's arguing with the blonde girl we can now we can pick up where we left off yesterday"

"No no you wouldn't"

"Oh yes I would baby time for some real kissing"

Rangiku pressed her lips onto Sonic's lips kissing him so passionately like in the movie. The kiss was soft, gentle, smooth and calm. After a few seconds the kiss turns aggressive as Rangiku begins to kiss Sonic wild and crazy holding Sonic tightly tightened her grip so Sonic couldn't escape which Sonic tried to escape but Rangiku is not going to let that happen. The more Sonic struggles free from Rangiku's grip the more strength and power Rangiku's grip possess. The kiss continue on for nine minutes and then suddenly the kiss was stopped by Ibuki and Rikku who appeared behind Rangiku.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Ibuki and Rikku yelled in rage

Rangiku look back at the girls while holding Sonic hugging him and scowled at them.

"Leave us alone will ya can't you even see that I'm having my romantic moment with my Sonny Bear"

"SONNY BEAR!" Sonic shouted

"Of course Sonny Bear that's your nickname I would like to call you that for now if that's ok with you handsome. I daydreamed about it when I was thinking of you"

"No I don't want to be called that way I just like to be called Sonic my name and second I am not yours I'm nobodies"

"Oh you're definitely mine now baby after this kiss we're a couple now"

"Hell no"

"Oh no sister I kissed Sonic so he is my name you can't have him" Ibuki informed

"Oh boo hoo too bad for you because right now Sonic is my boo now and there is nothing you can do about it"

Sonic had an idea in his head while the girls fussing at each other over Sonic.

"_Well I can exactly and I'm so going to regret doing this but it's my only chance in order to escape from these three lovesick crazy fanatic girls_" Sonic thought

Sonic swallowed his saliva beginning to embrace himself. Sonic then had his hands onto Rangiku's large breasts groping and fondling them which brought Rangiku by surprise.

"Ooooo you love my breasts don't you, go ahead and touch them as much as you like honey" Rangiku cooed

"Oh there's a lot more coming from me of course" Sonic flirted

"Oh can you show me in front of my haters baby"

"Of course"

Sonic pressed his lips onto Rangiku's lips bringing her by surprise including Ibuki and Rikku who had their jaws drop by surprise and confusion. Rangiku closed her eyes and lets go of Sonic. Sonic even fondles Rangiku's breasts for a second and after this kiss Sonic then took off running away making his escape leaving a dazed Rangiku behind.

"*Sigh* I'm in love…" Rangiku said lovingly

"She did not kiss Sonic" Ibuki murmured in frustration

Ibuki then confront Rangiku and fussing out on her ruining her happiness and Rangiku was not going to have it.

"YOU KISSED MY SONIC HE IS MINE" Ibuki yelled

"No he's my man he kissed me by the way" Rangiku argued

"That's why to get away from you dummy"

"Who're you calling a dummy school girl?"

"Who're you calling a school girl old lady?"

"You didn't just call me that school girl"

"Yes I did old lady"

Rangiku growled in anger from Ibuki's insults. She smacked Ibuki in the face and Ibuki wasn't going to have it. She even punched Rangiku in the face and all out war broke loose. The two ladies then had a cat fight and everyone gathered around cheering at the ladies enjoying the fight so far. Rikku look around and smiled so she left out the crowd to pursue Sonic in order to obtain him for herself this time.

_Meanwhile…_

Sonic finally lost the three crazed love sick girls. Sonic continue his way to keep himself out of sight from any three of the girls. Sonic sighed in relief and continue his way out of sight until someone out of nowhere grabbed Sonic in the alley and pin him against the wall. Sonic had a great look turns out Rikku who snatched Sonic and had a lustful smile on her face.

"What the… RIkku you snatched me?" Sonic questioned

"Of course baby now those other two females are out of the way so it's you and me to have some loving for each other" Rikku admitted

"I like to sit around and chat but if you can excuse me"

"No way baby you're not going anywhere. We're about to have some fun"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see baby"

Rikku pressed her lips onto Sonic's lips kissing him so passionate and gentle. Sonic pride himself to get himself off away from Rikku but to Rikku she wasn't going to let Sonic escape off her toes this time. She wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck passionately kissing him into the moment.

"Mmmm" Rikku moaned

During the passionate moment for Rikku, she slides down her hand to Sonic's crotch rubbing him casually bringing Sonic to be surprise to this. Rikku just about to unzip and unbutton Sonic's pants but Sonic took the chance to stop RIkku from letting that to happen.

"What're you doing?" Sonic asked

"I'm getting our mood started and I'm not letting you to stop it so sit back, relax and let me do all the work" Rikku responded

Rikku pinned Sonic against the wall again. She got down on her knees and just is about to unzip Sonic's pants but she was struck with a kick by Ibuki arriving in the scene with an anger expression on her face.

"Lay on hand on my Sonic and I'll beat the slut out of you bitch" Ibuki threatened

"*Gasp* Who are you calling me a slut school girl" Rikku argued

"I'm calling you a slut and you get the slutty hands off of my Sonic. He's mine so stay away from him"

"Oh no he's my and I was going to make love with him"

"*Gasp* You should be ashamed of yourself. Don't worry baby mama's going to take care of you right after I beat this slut once and for all"

"Bring it on school girl"

RIkku and Ibuki then confronted each other in a fight. This was Sonic's chance to escape but RIkku and Ibuki notices and tackles Sonic. Ibuki then pulls Sonic away to leave Rikku behind.

"Come on baby, let's go somewhere private sexy" Ibuki purred

Rikku also grabbed Sonic and pulls him away from Ibuki.

"Oh no Sonic is coming with me, we're going to my place and pick up where we left off" Rikku argued

Sonic is not in the middle of the tug a war. Ibuki and RIkku continue to pull Sonic away from each other but they weren't gonna give up so easily.

"Sonic is mine now let go of him" Ibuki commanded

"NO! You let go of him, he's my and you can't have him" Rikku countered

"No Sonic is mine"

"Sonic's is mine let go of him"

"No he's mine"

"Mine"

"MINE"

"MINE"

"MINE"

"MINE"

"MINE"

"MINE"

And so Ibuki and Rikku continue on pulling Sonic away from each other fighting over him. Sonic rolled his eyes in annoyance and shook his head wanted this to be over.

"These girls are fighting over me. I can't stand it anymore. Women am I right fellas?" Sonic said breaking the fourth wall

The girls continue to fight for Sonic for minutes now and Sonic just couldn't take it. So Sonic then start to spin dashed both of the girls hitting them away against the wall. Sonic let out a frustration yelled and said:

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sonic yelled in rage before leaving

Sonic took off in his Sonic Speed leaving behind Rikku and Ibuki who were hurt for the moment and turn their backs onto each other.

"Now look what you did Ibuki" Rikku pointed

"What I did, it was your fault! You was about to get busy with Sonic that what made him tick off and leave" Ibuki barked

"Oh boo hoo make excuse for yourselves, you just made him leave admitted it you did"

"No I didn't you did bitch"

"Stop lying"

"No you stop lying"

"No you"

"You"

"YOU"

"YOU"

Rikku and Ibuki once again argued blaming on who made Sonic leave.

_To Sonic…_

Sonic stop for a minute and try to cool off. It did not go well when he was founded by Rangiku who lean on the wall behind Sonic.

"Hello big boy" Rangiku greeted seductively

Sonic shot his eyes wide open turning himself around slowly facing Rangiku with a seductive smile on her face.

"Did you missed me" Rangiku teased

"No I didn't leave me alone" Sonic commanded

"I can't do that honey; we have a lot in common. We want love, compassion, loyalty, respect and passion"

"I told you before I'm not looking for a relationship why don't you just believe me"

"I do but you're playing hard to get handsome and it turns me on to see a handsome bad boy like yourself here"

"Oh no"

"Of course my handsome hedgehog now… (_Extended her arms out_) COME TO MOMMA!"

"AAAAH!"

Rangiku hugs Sonic and puckering her lips for a kiss but Sonic quickly evades himself from Rangiku and took off running so Rangiku only hugs herself and this made her sad for a little watching Sonic leaving away from her.

"You can run but you cannot hide from me baby. Our love will find its wall together and I believe it" Rangiku yelled going after Sonic

Sonic continue running looking back and sees Rangiku coming after Sonic. Sonic screamed out of horror continuously running away from Rangiku. Sonic turns left crossing the street and he cuts through the shop going through the back into the alley. Sonic continues to run and sees a fire escape ahead so he jumps onto the ladder climbing himself up and headed up to the roof to lose Rangiku.

Sonic continue to run and jump over to another rooftop and another and another. Sonic head on over to Ichigo's place.

_Meanwhile…_

Ichigo listening to some music for entertainment until someone knocks on his window. Ichigo look and sees Sonic waving his hand so he let Sonic in.

"Sonic hey what's up and man you look like you lost in a fist fight" Ichigo said

"Man Rangiku, Ibuki and Rikku just won't give up until one of them has me. It's been so crazy to me recently and I can't take it anymore" Sonic explained out of frustration

"Calm down man, so who's chasing you now?"

"Rangiku of course, I need a place to hide. Can you help me"

"Sure hide in the closet"

"Thanks man"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Son it's your father" Isshin called

"What is it dad?"

"Rangiku is at the door for you"

"Oh no it's Rangiku. HIDE ME PLEASE"

"Go inside the closet"

Sonic hide himself inside the closet and remain silent. Ichigo headed downstairs and sees Rangiku at the door crossing her arms.

"Hey Rangiku how're you?" Ichigo greeted

"Spill it, where's Sonic" Rangiku commanded

"What're you talking about; I don't know where Sonic is"

"Oh don't you dare lie to me. I know Sonic is here so tell me where is he so I can be on my way with my date with my man"

"I told you before I don't know"

Rangiku growled and pushes Ichigo out of the way. She headed straight upstairs to his room. She then start to look everywhere for Sonic but Ichigo stopped Rangiku.

"I'm telling you Sonic isn't here" Ichigo lied

"Don't lie to me Ichigo I know Sonic is here I can feel it. Now where is he?"

"I don't know"

Rangiku stopped and quickly stare at the closet door knowing Sonic is hiding there. She walks over to the closet but Ichigo stand at her way.

"What're you doing, get out of my way" Rangiku commanded angrily

"No way Rangiku you don't want to look at the closet" Ichigo convinced

"Oh really then why shouldn't I because you know where Sonic is?"

"No not that it's because um… Uh…"

"I'm waiting"

"It's because I had bad smelly underwear inside that you don't want to look at"

"Oh please I can handle those type of thing so get the hell out of my way"

Rangiku punched Ichigo against his face moving aside. Rangiku prepare to opens the closet door and turns out Sonic wasn't there she look around to find Sonic.

"What the… Where is he Ichigo" Rangiku asked angrily

"I don't know where he has gone" Ichigo responded honestly

"Ugh I don't have time for this those bitches must've gotten him I'm going to find those girls and take my Sonic"

Rangiku exited herself out of Ichigo's room. Sonic pops out of Ichigo's bed under.

"Hey" Sonic greeted

"Sonic you hid under the bed all this time" Ichigo responded

"Yeah and Rangiku won't rest until she has me nor Ibuki and Rikku"

"I could tell man I hope you keep away from them as long as you can"

"I hope I better get out of here thanks Ichigo"

"No problem"

Sonic double fist with Ichigo and left out his place. Sonic continue on walking but he was unaware that someone who is following him in secret which could be a big problem with Sonic.

**Chapter 3 is done and finished. Yes of course I added a lot of fights and the funniness for this story. I hope you all like it and enjoying the story so far. Read and Review everyone. Fourth chapter is coming on its way.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	4. Things Get Crazier

Chapter 4: Things Get Crazier

Sonic continue his way back to his place without being noticed by three love crazed girls: Ibuki, Rikku and Rangiku Matsumoto. During his way Sonic soon got struck without any noticed from behind knocking him out cold. Turns out by the surprise it was Ibuki herself smiling happily at Sonic.

"Finally I have my beloved boyfriend here and now we can make it official" Ibuki squealed in joy

Ibuki ties up Sonic and takes him away before anyone catches them.

An hour later…

Sonic groan softly opening his eyes after being knocked out for some time now. Sonic soon to realize that he's being tied up to the chair with ropes. Sonic look around seeing candles lighted, dimmed lights and also hearing soft smooth jazz playing to this mood.

"What the emeralds" Sonic said in surprise

"Glad that you're awake baby"

Sonic faces the person which it was Ibuki looking straight at Sonic lovingly. She had a big smile on her face, there was some dinner being made freshly done by her and also Ibuki wore a black dress with black high heel shoes.

"You brought me here Ibuki?" Sonic asked

"Of course baby, now that Rangiku and Rikku won't be following you nor find you here so it's only you and me baby" Ibuki admitted

"Ibuki look I'm all tied up and you cooked dinner?"

"Of course and I'm going to feed it to you baby"

"I'll pass now untie me right now Ibuki"

"But if I do that, you'll run off and I don't want that for you baby"

"I already told you and the others I'm not looking for a relationship. Why don't you just go find someone else to fall in love with?"

"I can't you are my baby and I love you Sonic"

"*Struggling* Untie me NOW!"

"Now now baby don't be feisty the date is just getting more romantic"

"What do you mean?"

Without any words to respond, Ibuki then took off her dress and her shoes off showing a white bra and panties on showing off her figure to Sonic. She slowly walk over to Sonic and sits on his lap caressing his cheek with her free right hand and her left hand rubbing on his chest.

"Don't worry baby, no one is going to disturb our moment" Ibuki cooed

"I'm not comfortable here Ibuki"

"Aw poor baby don't worry, we're going to be here for afwhile"

"Wait What?"

"Afwhile"

"You mean while"

"Afwhile"

"A While"

"Afwhile"

"A while"

"Afwhile"

"A while"

"Sonic you're acting weird"

"Damn it Ibuki it doesn't have a H on it man"

"Aw don't be stress anyway we're going to have some fun"

"Don't tell me what I think you're going to do"

"Of course, it's kissy time"

"Oh no no no it's not going to happen"

"*Giggle* You're so cute when you're nervous handsome"

"No I'm not I don't want to have a moment with you now release me right now"

"Nope but just enjoy this kissy moment and I bet you it's going to change your mind to have this moment with me"

"I don't think so"

"Let's see and find out for ourselves baby"

Ibuki pulls out her lipstick and start to put it on her lips to make it more interesting. Ibuki then wraps Sonic's face with her hands.

"Pucker up honey pie it's kissy time" Ibuki cooed lovingly

"AH! SOMEONE HELP HELP HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Sonic screamed

With any hesitation, Ibuki then proceed to kiss Sonic on the lips to silence him alos smothering Sonic with multiple kisses on his face.

_Meanwhile…_

Rangiku searched everywhere for her crush. Ichigo didn't know where Sonic is so she continues her search for Sonic.

"Oh Sonic where are you where are you where are you? You got to be around somewhere baby" Rangiku wondered

Rangiku notices the married couple is having their honeymoon together enjoying each other lovingly. This made Rangiku start to daydream once again about Sonic and herself getting married.

_Rangiku's Daydream…_

_Everyone attended the wedding of Sonic and Rangiku at a beautiful church. Rangiku's friends were also there and Ichigo was Sonic's best man also Orihime was the maid of honor and the brides maid are Yoruichi, Rukia and Kukaku. Rangiku smiled very lovingly and Sonic gave out a wonderful smile as well too._

"_Sonic you made me the luckiest woman in the world right now that I now have you to spend the rest of my life with" Rangiku lovingly said in joy and happiness_

"_Me too Rangiku and you are so beautiful" Sonic complimented_

"_Oh Sonic, thank you. You're making me blush"_

"_And I pronounce you Mr. and Ms. Hedgehog, you may now kissed the bride" the preacher pronounced_

_Sonic and Rangiku start to make out passionately and gentle having everyone to applaud them happily._

_End of the Daydream…_

Rangiku ended up kissing on the pole having everyone watching. Rangiku's face turns red in embarrassment and quickly dashes away.

"Damn it I need to find Sonic, I am lost without my man" Rangiku sadly said

Rangiku resume her search for Sonic.

_Somewhere, with the Y.R.P…_

Rikku finish taking her shower and getting herself ready. She looks at the mirror while getting herself settled and ready. She then starts to have a day dream like what Rangiku did.

_Rikku's Daydream…_

_Rikku was in the bathroom after getting out of the shower. She sees Sonic looking at her seductively making her giggle plus smiling at him as well._

"_Oh Sonic, you almost scared me. You're so hot" Rikku complimented_

"_You're looking so beautiful and sexy Rikku" Sonic responded_

"_Aw baby you are so sweet, come here and give Rikku a big kiss my sexy boo boo"_

_Sonic walks over to Rikku holding her into his arms with RIkku wrapping her arms around Sonic's neck. Soon they just about to kiss but all of sudden someone interrupted Rikku's moment including her daydream._

_End of Daydream…_

"Rikku… Rikku… RIKKU!"

Rikku snapped herself out of it turning herself around. Yuna was inside Rikku's room with a suspicious look on her face.

"Oh sorry Yuna" Rikku apologized

"Who were you talking to all of sudden" Yuna asked

"I was having a daydream. I'm in love"

"Oh really who is it?"

"It's Sonic the Hedgehog"

"Sonic the Hedgehog you mean that hedgehog who saved the world countless times from the mad scientist"

"Precisely, he's so dreamy. I got to have him"

"You know he's not looking for a relationship"

"He's playing hard to get"

"No I'm serious, I was watching the show called: Life that's how I find out"

"What really"

"Yes. Why are you chasing him by the way?"

"Because I love him and also I'm fighting for him to have his heart from these two love crazed girls who wants Sonic to themselves"

"Sounds like you're in a little war"

"Of course I am and I won't rest until I have Sonic. He's just so handsome"

"Well good luck with that and what happens if one of them has Sonic"

"I will fight them; beat them up to have Sonic to myself. He is everything I want from a man"

"So I heard"

"Now can you excuse me, I got to look so sexy for my man"

"If you say so then and good luck"

_Meanwhile…_

Rangiku spend two hours looking for her crush but Sonic was not anywhere to be seen or found all of sudden. Rangiku start to get worried and lonely for Sonic knowing she couldn't find Sonic anywhere to cherish her heart and love to him. Rangiku is in darkness without Sonic she has nothing.

"Oh Sonic… Where are you, why can't I find you" Rangiku whined

Rangiku stop for a moment taking a seat at a bench in the park sighed in sadness and feeling lonely. Rangiku couldn't find Sonic still. She was lost and Rangiku could not do anything about it since she cannot find Sonic.

"*Sigh* Where is my sonny bear, I can't find Sonic anywhere. He's got to be somewhere" Rangiku wondered

Rangiku took a minute to think where Sonic could be but something pop up in her head. She soon start to realize that her competition is still on the charts and only mean one thing. One of the girls must've have Sonic and suddenly Rangiku start to get furiously angry and knew she could've seen it before all along.

"Those ungrateful bitches, one of them has my Sonic. I bet that ninja girl has my baby and I'm going to kill her for taking my Sonic. I'll find them and get my Sonic back" Rangiku threatened

And so Rangiku rush over to find Ibuki and get Sonic for herself.

_Meanwhile, back with Sonic and Ibuki…_

Sonic's face is covered by some many kisses from Ibuki. Ibuki plants a lot of kisses on Sonic's face plenty of times and deliver seven passionate kisses on his lips. Ibuki was having a ball with Sonic enjoying the time she's spending with Sonic and finally having Sonic all to herself so far.

"Sonic I'm having a wonderful time on this beautiful and romantic date. What about you" Ibuki passionately asked

"No I am not you kidnapped me and bring me here. You're crazy and so are the other girls who wanted me for themselves" Sonic rejected

"Aw do not be like that baby; our date is going to get more interesting"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you'll see handsome"

Ibuki prompts herself off of Sonic's lap and stood in front of him. Sonic look puzzled at this for the brief moment not until when Ibuki took off her high heel shoes off and start to unzip her dress. Before she could go any more further to rise up the mood and moment until suddenly someone burst the door open that had Ibuki to stop for the moment. She turn around and Sonic had a clear look but when their eyes went wide in absolute shock they see Rangiku making her appearance but she was in a a foul mood and angry looking and glaring at Ibuki deadly in the eyes.

"RANGIKU!" Sonic shouted in shock

"You! How did you find me? Can you even see we're having a date and you're ruining my romantic moment with my boyfriend here" Ibuki complained

"Girl please I am not letting have Sonic and to answer your question. I bump into someone that you knew very well off" Rangiku responded explaining her story

_Flashback…_

_Rangiku had a furious look on her face searching everywhere to find out where Ibuki is. As Rangiku continue her search she accidently bump into someone who accidently got in her way._

"_Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get in your way"_

"_It's ok and I'm in a rush to look for that ninja girl" Rangiku responded_

"_You mean a Kunoichi right"_

"_Yes I am"_

"_Are you looking for someone particular at this very moment ma'am"_

"_Yes I am, do you know her"_

"_Yes her name is Ibuki and I know her very much"_

"_Do you know where she lives at I want to pay a visit to her"_

"_Here is her address and the name's Guy by the way"_

"_Ok Guy and thank you for everything"_

"_You're welcome"_

_Rangiku collected the address and pursue to the address where Guy told Rangiku._

_End of Flashback…_

"So Guy gave you my address to find me!" Ibuki complained

"That's right and I here to claim what is mine and mine only" Rangiku responded looking directly at Sonic causing him to shake his head

"Oh no just let me go, I don't want neither of you and especially Rikku too" Sonic reminded

"Give me back my sweetheart or else…"

"Or else what, beat me up old lady" Ibuki taunted

"That's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to beat you senseless and take my baby abd leave to our romantic date"

"So be it then bitch"

Without hesitation, Ibuki jump in the air and air kicks Rangiku to the chest sending her against the wall. Rangiku growled charging up to Ibuki and delivering a punch across to Ibuki to the face having her jerked away for a moment. Ibuki round house kick Rangiku but Rangiku evade the kick and deliver an uppercut to Ibuki's chin.

Ibuki roared in anger and the two then went on with their brutal fight. Sonic watch the two girls go at it and this made him realize this is his chance to leaf but first he must free himself from the ropes. Sonic look around to see if there's anything useful for him to cut loose from the ropes. Sonic forgot that he had a knife inside his pocket so he slowly takes it out of his pocket to not drop it if he pulls it out faster. Sonic slowly begin cutting the ropes carefully trying to draw any attention to Rangiku and Ibuki as they were fighting over Sonic.

"You are not taking Sonic away from me old lady" Ibuki threatened

"Oh yes I am, you're not keeping him he's coming with me" Rangiku barked

As the two beautiful woman fighting over for Sonic. Sonic continue to cut himself free from the ropes but suddenly someone cut him loose and yanks him away taking him out of the place. Ibuki deliver a hard kick to Rangiku's face but that when Rangiku disappeared without a trace causing Ibuki to be surprise.

"What the… Where did she go? No matter, now I can get back with my date" Ibuki said in joy

Soon Ibuki turn herself around but only to see Sonic is no longer here with Ibuki.

"What the… THAT BITCH TOOK MY SONIC! OH SHE'S GOING TO PAY FOR TAKING MY SONIC FROM ME AND FOOLED ME!" Ibuki yelled in anger

_Somewhere with Sonic and mysterious suspect…_

Sonic was dragged out of Ibuki's residence. Sonic stopped the mysterious suspect to get some answers.

"Ok you save me from that crazy Kunoichi girl from her home and I want to thank you. Second who are you anyway?" Sonic explained

"Oh you'll find out baby"

Sonic got pushed into the bushes collapsing onto the ground. Sonic tried to get up but got pinned down when he soon recognized the suspect.

"What the… Rangiku you drag me out of Ibuki's place?' Sonic questioned in surprise

"Of course darling, now that I have you at last. We can start our romantic date" Rangiku smiled

"Let go of me, I am not going to have a romantic date with you"

"Yes you are my Sonny bear"

"Don't call me that"

"Oh ok Sonic now it's time we get this good loving romantic date started"

Rangiku start to unbutton her shirt a little bit to show her cleavage and her lave bra. She jiggles her breasts a little to ease up the mood for the both of them and had her smile lovingly at Sonic.

"Now come to momma baby, I'll take good care of you" Rangiku cooed leaning down to Sonic to smother him with kisses and kiss him on the lips

"Oh no…" Sonic stuttered in fear

Rangiku then start to giggle and start to smother Sonic with a lot of kisses while Sonic struggle to free himself from Rangiku but to no avail.

"Ah let go of me" Sonic demanded

"*Giggle* You're so handsome when you play hard to get, it turns me on baby" Rangiku cooed

Rangiku resume on kissing and smothering Sonic with all of her love and lust keeping Sonic where she wanted him all this time. Rangiku was in her own world right now since now she has the man she long desired for to love and cherish her heart to with everything Rangiku finally achieved her goal and had Sonic for herself. Well that's what she thinks for now for the moment exactly.

After few minutes smothering Sonic with her kisses, Rangiku then went on kissing Sonic on the lips but it was more passionate and gentle way better than Ibuki's kiss. Sonic tried to struggle free with every force but Rangiku was hot on his tail continuing increasing her grip holding Sonic down.

Sonic tried everything he could but to no avail and was force to give up and simmer down a bit but apparently feeling Rangiku's lips was so soft and tender which Sonic took ease at this.

"Her lips… They're so soft and… Gentle I like it… Wait a minute what am I saying Rangiku is crazy I got to get her off of me and make my escape" Sonic thought

Sonic once again pride Rangiku off of him again but something held him back from doing it, it's because the gentle kiss from Rangiku that cause him to hesitate from struggling free.

"_Don't do it Sonic don't do it Sonic don't do it Sonic_" Sonic mind commanded

With all this is happening right now Sonic then gets caught right up in the moment returning Rangiku's kiss. Rangiku shot her eyes open of what's happening right now so she then muffle and continue on with the kiss.

"_Mmm I never knew Sonic is such a good kisser which makes me so hot right now_" Rangiku thought

Rangiku continue on with the kiss easing down her grip on Sonic enjoying on with the kiss with Rangiku getting caught up in the moment. Their start to get more passionate and gentle by every second. Sonic then had his hands wrapping around Rangiku's body. During their making out session Sonic then start to slide down his hands to Rangiku's rear and gently grope it causing Rangiku to jump for the moment.

"Oh he sure caught me by surprise he's so handsome when he knows how to make a girl happy" Rangiku thought while kissing Sonic passionately

As they were kissing, they then start to tongue kiss licking and wrestling their tongues every possible into the moment. Their kiss lasted for 28 minutes passionately and gentle. Rangiku broke the kiss and start to kiss Sonic by the neck turning up the heat for the both of them for their special moment. Sonic then start to moan in pleasure letting Rangiku have her moment with him from being dazed into the moment with Rangiku's kiss.

"That felt good" Sonic confessed

"You like it don't you baby" Rangiku purred

"Yeah that felt too good sweet thing"

"*Giggle* You're going to love this handsome"

Rangiku kissing Sonic's neck Rangiku sat up still on top of Sonic looking down at him with a seductive smile. Rangiku then brought Sonic's hands up to her breasts having them to grope and copping a feel onto them. Sonic soon begin gently squeeze them while Rangiku still had on her bra.

"You like my breasts baby" Rangiku cooed

"Yeah they feel so soft like a pillow and they're fluffy" Sonic admitted

"*Giggle* Go ahead and do whatever you want to them handsome"

Sonic smiled while still in a daze from the kiss and continuously to fondle with Rangiku's breasts. Sonic begin massaging them gently bringing Rangiku to softly moan from her lips with this feeling as she is enjoying every last bit of it.

"Oh Sonic, keep rubbing on my breasts your hands feels so good" Rangiku moaned

Sonic much oblige to keep rubbing onto Rangiku's breasts more gently. Instead he then pulls Rangiku close to him and kisses her neck catching Rangiku by surprise. He delivers a slap on Rangiku's butt making her yelp in surprise.

"Oh you've been a bad boy aren't you baby. I'm a bad girl" Rangiku cooed

Rangiku then went on with her sentence by whispering to Sonic's ear.

"I've been a bad girl so you can punish me baby" Rangiku whispered

Rangiku took off her shirt and puts it to her side and letting Sonic do what she want with her body and she then start to moan and closing her eyes.

"Oh Sonic…" Rangiku moaned

Sonic reach over to the strap of Rangiku's bra and just about to unhook her bra in order to start their moment some more but something brought him back to his senses.

"Sonic… SONIC… SONIC GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF MAN! YOU'RE BEING HYPNOTIZED BY RANGIKU'S LUSTFUL SEDUCTIONS!" Sonic's mind yelled snapping Sonic out of it

Sonic shot his eyes wide open shaking his head cutting himself out and snapping out of it. Sonic soon to realize he was in a naughty situation with Rangiku on top of him moaning onto his body softly.

"Oh my goodness what did I get myself into all this time after being dragged here by Rangiku here" Sonic thought

"Sonic honey why did you stop, I've been a bad girl and I deserve to be punish. Come on and take me" Rangiku purred

Sonic sweat nervously to this but formed a sneaky smile and had an idea in mind. He decide to turn Rangiku over having her on her back with Sonic on top of him. Her eyes were still close and her arms were spread out waiting for Sonic to please and take her. Sonic look around to figure something out until he sees a nearby stranger walking pass by and Sonic sure had an idea.

"Hey Rangiku, I have a surprise for you just keep your eyes close and playfully play with your breasts while I get ready to give you some Sonic loving" Sonic lied smirking

"Oh yeah sure baby don't keep your woman waiting I'm dying to have some fun with you" Rangiku responded believing Sonic

Sonic smiled and quietly left out the area and runs over to the stranger.

"Hey hey you got a moment" Sonic asked

The stranger turns around and sees Sonic.

"Hey you're Sonic the hedgehog. Can I take a picture with you" the stranger asked

"Of course"

The stranger took out his camera phone and he and Sonic stroke a pose and takes a picture Sonic and smiled.

"Thank you so much Sonic and I'm a big fan of yours" the stranger said with a smile

"Why thank you anyway I do have a very hot and sexy woman" Sonic responded with a smile

"What really"

"Yeah and she wants to have fun and be in a relationship and I saw you nearby and thinking that you're the perfect guy"

"Oh you got the right one. Where is she at"

Sonic smiled and takes the stranger to the area he has left from. Sonic points out Rangiku and th stranger had a nose bleed and jaws drop drooling.

"Woooo she is so hot" the stranger complimented

"Like I said she's all yours" Sonic responded with an sneaky smile on his face

"Thank you so much Sonic and I'm going to have some fun with her"

"Enjoy"

Sonic then took off speeding away and the stranger then smile and go have some fun with Rangiku.

_To Rangiku…_

Rangiku waited patiently while she playfully play with her breasts until suddenly she felt someone touches and caressing her body.

"Oh Sonic seems like you're ready don't you well hehehe I'm ready for you too" Rangiku cooed

"So am I baby I'm sure I'm going to have some fun with you"

"Wait Sonic why do you sound so weird"

Rangiku opens her eyes and sees a stranger caressing her breasts and is on top of her. Rangiku shot her eyes wide open and then start to deliver a brutal punch to the stranger's face knocking out to get him off of her. Rangiku cover her breasts with her hands and putting her shirt back on and button up her shirt.

"How dare you touch me you are not Sonic. Wait… Damn Sonic got away after getting back to his senses. Well play Sonic but my love for you is too strong to let go I'll be coming for your love my handsome hedgehog" Rangiku said pursuing after Sonic

_Meanwhile…_

Sonic continue his path after getting away from Rangiku Matsumoto from the park after a sexual situation that had went down for the both of them. Sonic stop by a nearby store and getting and getting a few things before speeding back home to get away from three love sick crazy girls that are obsessed with him.

After Sonic made back to his apartment Sonic then gets comfortable and then relax for the brief moment.

"Oh thank goodness that I'm back to my apartment. They don't know where I live so I'm pretty sure that I'm safe" Sonic said

Sonic kick off his shoes, sits on the couch and turning on the TV and his PS3 and playing Grand Theft Auto V playing Grand Theft Auto Online.

**There goes the fourth chapter everybody and I hope you all like it. I know you all expecting a Lemon sex scene between with Sonic and Rangiku Matsumoto but I stop there not to bring it in fast since I'm taking it slow as of this moment. **

**Sonic still have his hands full by three crazed girls wanting Sonic for themselves and still a love war with the three of them over Sonic. Who will win Sonic's heart in the later ending chapters. Is it Rangiku, Ibuki or Rikku. Well you'll have to find out in the later chapters so stay tuned on the next chapter. Also Read and Review everybody.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	5. Things Gets More Hotter

Chapter 5: Things Gets More Hotter

Sonic spend all day playing his PS3 online. First he played Grand Theft Auto V, Call of Duty: Ghost and now playing God of War: Ascension online. After hours of playing online, Sonic then start to take a shower to get the sexual smell from Rangiku and also the kisses from his were coming from Ibuki and even Rangiku. Ibuki kisses were red and Raniku's kisses were pink.

After minutes of taking a shower, Sonic put a tower around his waist, brushing his teeth and using mouthwash to get the kissing germs from Ibuki and Rangiku. After that Sonic then went to his room, putting lotion on all over his body and deodorant on his arm pits and then put on a green t-shirt, black and blue basketball shorts and black small socks on.

"Woo that felt too good" Sonic sighed

Sonic then gets comfortable and went back playing his PS3. After that he then cook something eat. Sonic cook fried hamburgers and homemade French fries. While cooking, Sonic then turn on the radio to play some Hip-Hop music. Sonic bop his head back and forth jamming to the music while cooking. After spending time of cooking, Sonic finishes up and enjoy his meal and he wash the dishes and puts them in the dish washer. After that Sonic turns off the radio and head back to the living room to play more God of War: Ascension.

While Sonic was playing his PS3, he then checks out his Facepage until he gets a message from Rangiku, Ibuki and Rikku. He clicks on Ibuki's message and she wrote: Sonic I love you, contact me and we'll have our romantic date soon enough and it'll be the two of us this time. Sonic shook his head and click on Rangiku's message saying: Sonic you trick me with that perverted stranger,my love for you is strong and you can't escape it. Me and you will be together no matter what. The last message was Rikku's so Sonic check her message and she then wrote: Sonic honey I miss you and I've been thinking about you. Who you're going to choose because I know you're going to chose me over those two hating ass girls. Contact me I'll be waiting baby.

Sonic once again shook his head and knew this wasn't going to end for him knowing these three love crazed girls fighting over him is getting much worse for Sonic.

"Aw man things just got so worse for me. What can a hedgehog here get out of this big worst situation" Sonic sighed in annoyance

But suddenly there was a knock on the door catching Sonic's attention.

"Sonic knocking on my door here? I better go check it out" Sonic said to himself in surprise

Sonic logs off, turns off his laptop and makes his way to the door. Sonic unlocks the locks, turning the door knob and pulling the door to open and once he opens it only to see a female companion standing in front of Sonic. A purple hair beauty making her entrance with a smile on her face with her hand onto her hips looking directly at Sonic.

"You must be Sonic I presume"

"Yeah and who're you supposed to be?" Sonic questioned

"My name is Yoruichi Shihoin. I have to say Rangiku is right about you, you are pretty much handsome for a hedgehog" Yoruichi confessed

"Touché what do you want, did Rangiku sent you to spy on me?"

"Oh heavens no I followed you here. I saw you leaving Ichigo's place where you was hiding Rangiku and the rest of the two other harem loving girls that are interest in you"

"So I've heard"

"So are you going to let a hot woman like me inside?"

"Uh yeah come on in"

Yoruichi smiled letting herself in. Sonic shuts the door and locking it seeing Yoruichi looking around the place.

"Neat place you have here, so have you ever invite a woman here" Yoruichi questioned with a smile

"Nope just don't have time for a relationship. Plus I have bigger fish to fry and I got three crazed girls wanting me and so obsessed with me. I had a worst day today and now I don't know what to do anymore" Sonic complained

Sonic took a seat on the couch letting out a loud scream out of frustration. Yoruichi took a seat next to Sonic and comfort him.

"Hey I know what you're going through I've seen people going through the same thing like you're going through but not as worst as yours" Yoruichi comforted

"*Sigh* I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm stressed out, I've been through a lot worst, I've been kidnapped, chased by and of course almost sleep with Rangiku because of her lustful seductions. AH! I can't take it anymore" Sonic complained

Sonic then tries to calm down letting it all go. Yoruichi felt sorry for Sonic so she then starts to sit on Sonic's lap and comfort him.

"Hey everything's going to be ok Sonic. You had a long day today" Yoruichi corrected

"Yes I did and I don't know what to do anymore. Nothing seems to make me feel better at this moment" Sonic responded

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I don't know, I think so I've been through a worst day of my life. I just need to have a cup of soda that maybe help me feel better"

"Is that so"

"I guess, why"

"Because I have another solution to make you feel better"

"Well I don't have much of a choice well what do you have in mind"

"Well in that case I have a great idea"

"And what's that exactly?"

"How long has it been since you've been with a woman?"

"Two years since when I was eighteen. Why you asked?"

"Let's go to your room and I'll tell you"

Yoruichi prompts herself off of Sonic's lap, taking Sonic's hands and led him to his bedroom. Once they enter inside, Yoruichi closes the door and press herself against Sonic looking directly into his emerald green eyes.

"What're you doing Yoruichi?" Sonic asked

"I'm going to make you feel much better by having sex with you" Yoruichi explained

"What you want to…"

"Yes have sex with you; I'm dying for some action. It's been far too long since I had sex"

"If it will help me then I'll accept it"

"Really excellent now let's get this party started then"

**Lemon Alert! Skip down if you're not mature enough to see this Lemon!**

Yoruichi pressed her lips against Sonic's lips and rubbing his crotch with her free left hand and her right hand resting onto Sonic's chest. Sonic suddenly returns the kiss since he decided to go along with the moment. Their kiss starts to get a little wild, gentle, tender and a little aggressive for a little moment. Yoruichi began moaning softly with the kiss as the two begin to kiss hard to their brief moment.

After several minutes of kissing, Yoruichi then got down on her knees and pull down Sonic's short and pulling out Sonic's shaft from his boxer knowing to her it has already erect to its full size.

"Ooooooo looks like someone wants to play" Yoruichi taunted

Yoruichi start to lick Sonic's shaft from bottom to top then rapidly twirl her tongue to the tip of Sonic's shaft and made her mouth pop causing Sonic to shiver down his spine.

"Does that feel good sweetie" Yoruichi asked with a seduction tone

"Yeah very" Sonic responded with a small smile

"Good because I'm going to give you the real thing"

Yoruichi quickly insert Sonic's shaft inside her mouth and begins to suck on his shaft slurping it a little.

"Ah" Sonic moaned

Yoruichi went on to move her head back and forth sucking off Sonic. Sonic let out a soft moan from his lips looking up at the ceiling and looking down to Yoruichi watching her sucking him off. She even begin to stroke off Sonic's shaft while sucking him off. Yoruichi slowly sucking him off for the moment until when her speed start to increase she start sucking on Sonic fast for the moment.

Sonic watching Yoruichi go with the moment of pleasure and excitement and Sonic was having a ball.

"Yeah yeah that's it Yoruichi. Just only a couple more minutes nonstop. Sonic place his free right hand onto Yoruichi head watching her going in. Sonic grit his teeth as Yoruichi was sucking on Sonic hard and fast making Sonic moan to he excitement.

"Ah ah ah ah ah oh my goodness. I can't it hold much longer, I'm about to climax" Sonic moaned

Yoruichi stop sucking on Sonic deciding to stroke Sonic's shaft looking up at Sonic with a smile on her face.

"Go ahead, cum whenever you like. Give me all of that hot seed, spray it all over my face handsome" Yoruichi cooed

Yoruichi stroking off Sonic faster to ease up the pressure more higher for Sonic. She licked her lips sticking out her tongue waiting patiently for Sonic to reach his limit. As it continues on for seconds and finally Sonic reach his limit begin to climax bursting his cum onto Yoruichi's face. Yoruichi moaned licking her lips continuously stroking off Sonic.

"Yes oh yes it feels so hot on my face. Give it to me" Yoruichi moaned

After climaxing Yoruichi suck off Sonic some more before bringing herself up on her feet.

"Did you like that" Yoruichi questioned

"That felt good"Sonic admitted

"Good and now it's time we get to the best part of this moment"

Yoruichi strips off her clothes only leaving herself to be naked inside the room. She climb onto the bed laying on her back with her legs spreading wide open. Also her pussy was so wet for Sonic waiting patiently to please her desire.

"Come on Sonic, come and take me. I'm all yours" Yoruichi gestured

Sonic is lost without words but obeyed Yoruichi's request. He took off his boxers, socks and his shirt off to be naked with Yoruichi. She had her seductive look on her face giving Sonic *Come and Take Me* look on her face waiting for Sonic to please her. Sonic climb onto the bed and Yoruichi sat back seeing Sonic getting on top of her. He then start to insert his erected shaft inside of Yoruichi's pussy and begin to thrust himself in and out of Yoruichi. Yoruichi moaned softly feeling Sonic pushing his shaft inside her as her body begin to move back and forth from Sonic's thrusts.

"Oh Sonic…" Yoruichi moaned

Sonic groaned feeling how tight Yoruichi's pussy was inside but paid no mind as his mind was set off in the moment. His thrusts begin to increase knowing how good it feel to him so Sonic so far. Yoruichi smiled with the feeling bringing to moan some more from Sonic's thrusts.

"Oh yes that's the spot. Keep going Sonic don't you dare stop now. Go faster" Yoruichi moaned

"You want me to go faster?" Sonic questioned

"Yes give me everything you got"

"Ok you ask for it"

Sonic oblige accepting Yoruichi's request and so he begin to start to increase his speed by thrusting in Yoruichi more fast but also Sonic start to go rough on Yoruichi giving her hard thrusts inside of her. His shaft starts to go inside deep inside of Yoruichi which brought her by surprise and she start to gasp into this.

"*Gasp* Yes fuck me Sonic fuck me. Give it to me oh yes harder… Deeper" Yoruichi

With Sonic rapidly thrusting hard and rough, his bed begin to shake in rhythm and motion from his thrust. Sonic sat up and hold onto Yoruichi's hips and he begin to rapidly thrusts himself inside of Yoruichi hard, rough and fast in his speed making Yoruichi moaning out the top of her lung.

"Oh yes… Yes yes yes yes yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssss oh Sonic fuck me just like that. Give it to me fuck me harder just like… AH yes oh it feels so gooooooooooooood" Yoruichi goaded

Sonic smiled continuously to thrust Yoruichi as hard and rough he can getting her more satisfied. Sonic had Yoruichi rolled her eyes in excitement and her tongue out. Her breasts even jiggle and bouncing from Sonic's roughly rapidly thrusts and Sonic smiled naughtily.

"Yes oh Sonic more… MORE!" Yoruichi moaned

Spending several minutes thrusting in Yoruichi hard and rough, Sonic then flip Yoruichi over having himself laying on his back with Yoruichi on top of him. Sonic then had Yoruichi bounce and move her hips onto Sonic watching her breasts jiggle and bounce from every Yoruichi's movements. Yoruichi stared up at the ceiling goading and moaning crazily in excitement and ecstasy driven in her entire body. Her body then loses control and begins to obey Sonic's sexual command for her desire.

"Yes fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssss oh yes oh yes oh yes is so unbelievably good inside of me. Fuck me Sonic keep fucking me" Yoruichi moaned

Yoruichi reach down to Sonic and kisses him on the lips aggressive and hard which Sonic return the kiss. Yoruichi's hips continue to bounce and movie onto Sonic's shaft hard and fast. Sonic then grope onto Yoruichi's rear and deliver a slap onto it causing her to yelp in excitement which had her broke the kiss and looking up at the ceiling moaning and rolling her eyes lovingly.

"Yes yes smack my ass, make me your bitch" Yoruichi requested

Sonic shrug his shoulders and deliver a few more smacks onto Yoruichi's butt making her get more excited. Her mind was now all a blur and black because of the amount of excitement. Yoeuichi spend a lot of time bouncing onto Sonic incredibly with pure excitement and all of sudden Sonic then decide to switch positions having Yoruichi had her face down and her ass up. Sonic roughly and rapidly thrusting himself in and out of Yoruichi rapidly hard and fast even deep inside of Yoruichi.

Their sex had continuously to last for three hours around midnight. The bed incredibly continues shaking and moving in every movement and rhythm which it is coming from Sonic's thrusts inside of Yoruichi. Yoruichi sweated of sexual heat same goes with Sonic from how long he thrust himself of Yoruichi.

The side table start shaking after the bed frame keep on hitting against the wall from Sonic's movement. Yoruichi's body continue to move from Sonic's thrusts which had her going crazy. Sonic continue on going in deep and rapidly thrusts hard and rough inside of Yoruichi.

"Oh… Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh Sonic yeeeeeeeeeeeeesssss give it give it give it to me. Fuck me more… More… *Moan* MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!" Yoruichi goaded in excitement

With a few more thrusts into Yoruichi that driving her crazy and then finally Sonic groaned loud as he then start to ejaculate his cum inside of Yoruchi's pussy having her gasped as she too squirted her love juice. Their climax mix together in one and Sonic took a breather and Yoruichi giggled and looking back at Sonic.

Sonic then collapsed onto the bed with his head laid onto the pillows. Yoruichi smiled to Sonic and snuggles up with Sonic rubbing his chest with her hand giving him a gentle touch and laid her head onto his shoulder.

"Woo… That was amazing Sonic. It was incredible" Yoruichi complimented lovingly

"Yeah it sure was, I feel much better already thank you" Sonic agreed

"That's good to hear and I was glad to help you. I want to thank you for having sex with me it was completely amazing"

"You're welcome"

"Well in other words you mind I spend the night with you since you had me exhausted"

"Not a problem it's fine with me"

Yoruichi and kisses Sonic on the lips. The two drifted off asleep for the rest of the night.

_Next Morning…_

Morning begins to rise and the sun was shining to a beautiful day as the sun was shining very beautifully. Sonic begin groaning softly as he start to wake up from his silent sleep. He stretches his arms out yawning out of his sleep until he sees Yoruichi awake waiting patiently for Sonic.

"Good Morning Sonic" Yoruichi greeted with her clothes back on

"Good morning to you too Yoruichi" Sonic softly responded

"Did you sleep well handsome?"

"Of course I did and thank you for making me feel better last night"

"You're and I have you to thank for the last night encounter. You're real good; you're going to be ok?"

"I'll live but in the meantime I'll be ok"

"That's good well I better get going and it was sure fn hanging out with you. By the way if you want to get some stress out of you, give me a call. I'm always ready to make you feel better ok handsome"

"Um… Ok I guess"

"Good see you around handsome"

Yoruichi kisses Sonic on the cheek and makes her exit out of Sonic's apartment. Sonic decided to go back to sleep to take a little nap for the brief moment.

Somewhere around town…

Rangiku kept looking for Sonic and accidently begin to bump to someone she very well knew. It was Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi hey what're you doing here?" Rangiku asked

"Just visiting town and going to see Ichigo what about you" Yoruichi retorted

"I'm looking for Sonic so that he and I will go on with our romantic date"

"Oh that blue hedgehog just to let you know I was with him last night"

"What really you saw him"

"Yes I um… (Forms a sneaky smile on her face) I invited him in my hotel room last night and we… We had sex"

Yoruichi smiled to see Rangiku's expression on her face was too priceless for her. Rangiku had her jaw drop, eyes widen in total and full absolute shock after what Yoruichi just said just now.

"You… Had sex… With… MY MAN!" Rangiku yelled in anger

"Of course I did and I enjoyed every last bit of it" Yoruichi retorted with a sneaky smile

"HOW COULD YOU SLEEP WITH SONIC!"

"We was incredible and beyond amazing. I sure know how to give it to me pretty well"

"How dare you sleep with Sonic that is my man?"

"It looks like to me he isn't your man. Aren't you supposed to worry about the other girls that wanting Sonic for themselves"

"Oh shit that's right of course but how could you"

"I wanted so fun nothing more anyway I'll let you go find "Your Man"

"Yeah I'll see you around"

Rangiku went off looking for Sonic and Yoruichi shook her head and smile.

"I hope Sonic get them to reason the three girls to stop chasing him wherever he goes" Yoruichi hoped

_Back to Sonic…_

Sonic spend an hour taking a nap and he woke up from it. He had fixed himself some cinnamon rolls with eggs and bacon for breakfast with a glass of orange juice with it. After he ate his breakfast he then takes a shower and getting himself ready for the day. Sonic soon put a grey t-shirt, Ecko grey digital cargo shorts and black small socks on. After that Sonic then decide not to go outside since he's being chased by three love crazed girls wanting Sonic for themselves.

Sonic decide to play GTA V Online to keep himself occupied. He even turns on some music which he was playing some smooth jazz music keeping himself occupied instead of being chased and harassed by Rangiku, Ibuki or Rikku who are still in love with Sonic.

"They can find me whatever they want but I will never try to go on a date or be their official lover no way not uh" Sonic refused while playing his PS3

**Fifth chapter is done, yes yes I have add lemon with Sonic and Yoruichi to this story. I hope you all enjoying the story and the chapter so far. Sixth chapter is on its way so stay tuned everyone.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	6. More Insane

Chapter 6: More Insane

Sonic soend all day playing with PS3 playing GTA V online. Afterwards, he plays Call of Duty: Ghosts. While playing Multiplayer Online, he then hears a knock on the door which brought his attention. Sonic then heads over to the door and unlocks the door and sees Ichigo standing in front of Sonic.

"Sonic hey man what's up, thought I come by and pay a visit" Ichigo greeted

"Oh hey Ichigo, come on in" Sonic responded letting Ichigo in

"So what have you been doing all day, getting chased by those three crazed girls?"

"Nope just playing my PS3 all day which keeping me busy. I'm playing Call of Duty: Ghosts. You want to play?"

"Sure I'm game got another controller"

"It's right here"

Ichigo takes the controller and turns it on and plays online with Sonic as a guest with a friend.

"So are they still fighting over you man?" Ichigo asked

"Yes that's correct to your questioned. I have no clue of how I got them to like me really but their affection towards me is unbearable and out of control. Besides, they will not rest until one of them has me" Sonic explained

"Maybe if you can reason with them and they might understand"

"Oh please they'll think I'm playing hard to get Ichigo. I'm not looking for a relationship exactly and I don't want to be in one at this time"

"I understand Sonic but how long will you keep running away from them exactly"

"That's a good question Ichigo. I have no clue and I didn't thought about it really but you're right I shuld reason with them and have them understand if it takes me to put my foot down if they don't understand what I'm going to say to them completely"

"Good luck with that man. I tried calling you and you didn't pick up the phone. What's up with that"

"Well um… let's say that I had a woman coming over to my place last night"

"Really was it Rangiku?"

"No"

Ibuki"

"Hell no"

Rikku"

"No not her either it's someone else"

"Really who is it, is she hot"

"Yeah her name is Yoruichi Shihoin"

Ichigo drop his jaw and eyes went wide of total surprise of what Sonic had just told him just now.

"YORUICHI CAME BY HERE LAST NIGHT!" Ichigo cried in shock

"Yes. She followed me to my apartment and we talked. After that we um… Oh boy I don't think I can tell you what happen next"

"Tell me Sonic tell me tell me TELL ME!"

""Are you sure because you're in one heck of a big shocking discovery"

"Yes tell me right now"

"Very well then, after me and Yoruichi talk, we uh… Oh boy how can I put this? Me and Yoruichi had sex last night"

Ichigo heard all of this and was now in absolute total shock like he almost wanting his head to explode from all of this. Ichigo twitched his eye and cried out of surprise.

"YOU… HAD… SEX… WITH YORUICHI ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW SONIC?" Ichigo cried

"No I'm serious, I slept with Yoruichi last night. We slept together"

"Sonic how on earth could you man, how dare you slept with Yoruichi Shihoin man"

"I never wanted to intend to sleep with Yoruichi but I was caught in the moment and she made me feel better after a bad day I had yesterday involving three love crazed girl wanting me completely"

"Fair point but really man with Yoruichi"

"Yes certainly"

"I need to hear this, how did it go last night. Was she freaky, did she let you touch her firm ass, did she scream your name and had her moaning real crazy. Did she did she did she"

"I'm not going to tell you what are you a sex porn nerd"

"No of course, I just want to know"

"Mmm hmm like I would believe it. Anyway to your question, yes I had her screaming my name and kept making her say yes when I gave it to her"

"Did you go all out all night with a lot of Viagra Pills?"

"WHAT! No of course are you nuts"

"No I just want to know"

"Ugh I'm going to pretend I did hear that. Anyway what's going on with you and Orihime?"

"Huh"

"Yeah I said Orihime dawg, she likes you man"

"You think so"

"Yeah you keep talking about her so you must've really like her or something"

"I only like her as a friend got it. Anyway I'm not doing anything later so how about you and me go out tonight together and hang out Sonic"

"Sure I'm game"

"We can get some girls to have fun with"

"Um… No but I might change my mind with a change of heart I guess"

"Ok cool and I won't tell Rangiku that you're hanging out with me tonight"

"If you do then I'll Sonic boom you so hard and put you into a coma you got that"

"Yes sir"

"Good now come let's play Street Fighter Third Strike Online Edition"

"I'm game"

Somewhere, around the town…

Rangiku head over to the diner and ordered her meal. While waiting for her meal, she took out her phone and go check her photos and smiled and sighed just looking at the photo of Sonic lovingly after downing it to her cell phone.

"*Sigh* He is so handsome with his maturity with women" Rangiku complimented lovingly

While lovingly looking at her phone sighing lovingly to the picture of Sonic, Rangiku is joined with a friend: Orihime taking her seat.

"Hey Rangiku" Orihime greeted

"Oh hey girlfriend, I didn't see you there" Rangiku responded

"What're you doing?"

"Just admiring the love of my life"

"And which is?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog, he is so handsome and sexy altogether. Even very mature like a man"

"Um… Ok that's awkward"

"How can it be awkward when you're really in love with someone who stole your heart away"

"Um… Ok well have you find Sonic"

"No not yet but I'm looking for my knight and shining armor. Anyway what about you and Ichigo, have you two start going out"

"Um… No not exactly, I have not expressed my feelings to Ichigo yet"

"Did you see him"

"Yes I did he told me he's going to hang out with Sonic at his house"

"WHAT! Ichigo knows where Sonic lives"

"Yes he told me that Sonic has an beautiful apartment"

"Where is Ichigo now?"

"He's with Sonic at his apartment and I don't know where Sonic lives at anyway"

"If he knows where Sonic lives then I'll be happily to visit my man and give the good loving that he's been searching for"

"Who're you talking about anyway. You are not going to give my Sonic your raunchy love when I'm going to give him my loving"

Rangiku turn around seeing Rikku storming to her table.

"Oh it's you, Sonic is not yours. He's mine and mine only" Rangiku confronted

"Your man, now he's my man and you're not going to have him you old slut. Sonic is going to be with me and now you. What're you going to do,m show your fake boobies to Sonic for him to feel"

"*Blushing* Ugh you did not just said that, my breasts are real and bigger than yours you skinny ragdoll. I'm a real woman for Sonic anyway better than you"

"Oh yeah, at least I don't dressed skimpy looking like a pathetic prostitute in front of everyone"

Everyone ooed at Rangiku including Orihime watching the whole scene.

"Orihime you too" Rangiku questioned

"She told you anyway, she got you good" Orihime responded honestly

"Let me tell you something bitch, how dare you said that to me in front of everyone. I'm more gorgeous and beautiful than you and Sonic will have me all to myself and he will expressed his heart to me when I surprise him with a romantic date"

"Oh please you old hag, why would Sonic will go out with a low life woman that looks like a pathetic porn star that wants attention from all the males throughout the world" Rikku barked

"Ugh oh no you didn't girlfriend"

"Yes she did" Orihime corrected

"So what're you going to do now, use your breasts as a weapon against me huh" Rikku taunted

Rangiku growled and responded Rikku by a pushed against her. Rikku gasped and smacked Rangiku across to the face. Rangiku snarled and delivers a punch against Rikku to the face. RIkku shook her head and tackles down Rangiku to the ground and all hell break loose for these two and begin a brutal fight. The male customers cheered one of the girls to win watching the fight and Orihime is shocked and stunned to see the fight.

The others were recording the fight as it continues on brutally and insane. The customers and employees try to break up the fight but it wasn't going to happen between Rikku and Rangiku, Rangiku breaks free and tackles Rikku throughout the crowd and deliver some multiple attacks onto Rikku but Rikku continue to evade and block Ranhiku's attacks.

Out of nowhere, Ichigo comes into the Diner and he soon notice there's a big fight inside the diner that brought his attention. Ichigo gently pushes the people out to see what is going on and who is fighting but to his reaction, she is shock to see Rangiku fighting Rikku which cause the entire scene to watch.

"Rangiku, is that you" Ichigo blurted

"Oh hey Ichigo" Orihime greeted

Rangiku stop fighting Rikku and hear that Ichigo is here so she draw her attention to Ichigo leaving RIkku laying on the ground.

"Ichigo thank goodness you're here, you know where Sonic lives at don't you" Rangiku questioned causing RIkku to be shock about Rangiku's question

"WHAT! He knows where Sonic lives at?" Rikku cried in shock

"Shut up, it's not your business bitch"

"In your dreams sister, I'm down to know where Sonic lives at anyway"

"Whatever, anyway Ichigo where does Sonic live at. You went to go hang out with him am I right?"

"Wait who told you that?" Ichigo inquired

"I believe Orihime told me about you and Sonic hanging out together and you two are real close huh now tell me where does Sonic lives at"

"Yeah where does he live at exactly?" Rikku added

"I'm not going to tell you girls, Sonic told me not to tell you girls and especially that kunoichi chick"

"You mean me"

Everyone turn their attentions to see Ibuki making her appearance and heard everything along the way.

"So you know where Sonic lives at honey" Ibuki questioned as she, Rangiku and Rikku turn their attentions at Ichigo

"Um… No I don't know what you're talking about" Ichigo lied

"Don't play dumb with me Ichigo, Orihime told me that you hang out with Sonic at his place so I'll ask again. Where does Sonic live at?" Rangiku questioned

"I told you I don't know"

"Oh really, I guess you leave me no choice to do this. Are you sure you don't know"

"*Gulp* Yes certainly"

"Ok I guess I have no choice then"

Rangiku start to unbutton her buttons of her shirt showing her breasts with a black lace bra on. Ichigo knew this was coming and trying not to resist Rangiku's lust that until a certain suspect enters the Diner.

"Hey Ichigo, you ready we got to get going" Sonic questioned

Sonic wore a black and blue t-shirt on with blue flames designs onto it, denim black jean pants which he let sagging them with a belt and wearing Air Jordan 6 Bred Blue, Black and White shoes on matching his outfit. Sonic even wore a black snapback hat on also Sonic isn't wearing his fingerless gloves on. Everyone turn their attentions at Sonic and right now Sonic is in one heck of a big twist.

Rangiku, RIkku and Ibuki admired Sonic's outfit to them knowing how good looking he was to them so far.

"*Sigh* He's so dreamy" Rangiku, Rikku and Ibuki confessed together admiring Sonic

"Ichigo are you… Ah buttercups it's Rangiku, Rikku and Ibuki here in the diner" Sonic assured

"Hello Sonic and you are looking so… So… SEXY" Rangiku cooed lovingly

"Yeah make him like… Majorly sexy" Rikku added

"Top of that, he's ultimately majorly sexy with that outfit. I love me a bad boy" Ibuki purred

"So do I"

"Me three… Wait a minute, we're fighting over him so in that case Sonic is mine" Rangiku blurted running towards Sonic but was stopped by Ibuki

"Oh no you don't, Sonic is mine and he'll be with me" Ibuki pulled Rangiku and throws her back to the crowd

"If anyone is going to have Sonic it's ME!" Rikku cried knocking Ibuki out of the way to make her way to Sonic

Again Rangiku tackles Rikku to the ground and get herself stomp by Ibuki making her way to Sonic but then again the three female girls go at it again fighting over Sonic to see who will have him in their arms. Sonic look onto this and everyone watch the whole fight at the three girls. They were fussing, cursing, yelling, shouting and fighting over Sonic at each other.

This was a good chance for Sonic to make his escape and ichigo did as well leaving behind the girls who were having their attention at each other fighting over Sonic.

"Sonic is mine" Ibuki cursed

"No way sister, Sonic is mine I tell you… MINE" Rikku yelled

"Hell no, Sonic is my man and he will be with me and no one is going to take my sonny bear away from me"

_With Sonic and Ichigo…_

Sonic and Ichigo escape from the three crazed girls wanting Sonic.

"Ok that's was crazy back there. Plus Rangiku and those girls knew that I know where you live Sonic" ichigo informed

"WHAT! They knew you hang out with me and know you knew where I live?" Sonic inquired

"Yeah my friend Orihime told Rangiku and the other girl must've heard Rangiku asking me that question of your address"

"Oh my goodness, I got my hands full with three crazed girls wanting me for love and compassion"

"Hey man I feel you man and you got keep running. So are we still on for tonight"

"Yeah of course this day won't affect me. Anyway why don't we got to your place to hang out for a bit"

"Ok cool"

Sonic and Ichigo head on over to Ichigo's place to hang out before tonight.

**Sixth chapter is finally complete. I know it's not the best but it was worth the wait. My apologies for keeping you all waiting so long for the next chapter. I had a lot of chapters to complete of my other stories everyone. Anyway Read and Review everyone as the next chapter is on its way.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


End file.
